As Casual as a Malfoy
by missmandymalfoy
Summary: The events that take place when Draco Malfoy decides to join the Gryffidors for lunch...slight hints of DracoxGinny, oneshot. Not to be taken seriously!


**I wrote this a while ago but never but it on. When I reread it I wonder if there's a reason for that? Lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

**As Casual as a Malfoy**

* * *

Harry Potter strode into the Great Hall, lunch dead set on his mind. He had been through a very rough day: first he earned a detention with Snape, then he was docked ten points from Gryffindor by Flitwick no less, and he wasn't in a very great mood. And when Harry wasn't in a good mood, no one had a very nice day. All he was looking forward to was a nice peaceful…

He felt someone plop down beside him. Harry looked up, surprised, as was the rest of the Gryffindor table. Why, might you ask? Well, Draco Malfoy himself had decided to sit down.

At the Gryffindor table.

Next to Harry Potter.

"What the hell?" Dean Thomas asked. Many agreed with this statement. Ron's food dropped from his mouth, landing on the table and splattering onto Hermione's robes and _Hogwarts: A History._ When any other girl would have been upset about the robes, Hermione was furiously nursing the book, scolding Ron in the process.

"Eww!" she shrieked. It was rather shrill and not becoming on her.

"Oh bloody hell!" Ginny Weasley cried out, causing Ron to turn on her.

"Hey, watch your mouth!"

"How can you even talk, Ronald?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Your my baby sister, you can't swear!"

"I am not a baby! And I can do whatever I want thank you very much," Ginny snapped.

"Where's my camera, I need a picture of this. Do you think Harry will be mad?" Collin Creevy's voice piped up.

"Ron, I swear, if this book is ruined…" Hermione wailed.

"Are Harry and Malfoy dating?" Seamus asked. Harry was outraged.

"WHAT? Why would you think that!" the Boy Who Lived cried out. Seamus looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, well, I just assumed that…well you are quite obsessed with Malfoy so we all thought that…"

"Glad to see your thinking of me, Potter," Draco winked at Harry.

"Oh Merlin," Harry face palmed.

"Weasley, Ginny isn't a baby. She can do anything she wants, she is a woman, you know," Draco said smoothly, serving himself some mashed potatoes. Harry's face swelled, as did Ginny's, but for a different reason.

"Stop hitting on my girlfriend!"

"She's not your girlfriend, Harry! I won't allow it! You're not even dating her!" Ron screeched, slamming his fork down and nearly stabbing it through Lavender Brown's hand.

"Watch where you're going, you almost punctured me Won-won. You will pay if you do!" she whined.

"And we all know how Lavender collects her payments," Neville snickered behind his hand. All commotion stopped for a second.

"Er, Neville?"

Neville blushed a brilliant red and slid down under the table.

"Ginny's not dating Harry!" Cho Chang shouted angrily from the Ravenclaw table.

"Ouch, Neville, that's my foot!" Pavarti screeched.

"You're not dating him either!" Terry Boot, who was recently in a "relationship" with Cho, spoke up.

"We never broke up!" Cho said.

"But you never stayed together either," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Harry Potter, if you date Ginny I swear…" Cho began.

"Hey! That's my sister you're threatening you toad!" Ron glared at the Ravenclaw table.

"And that's my girlfriend," Terry stood.

"Fight, fight, fight!" the Hufflepuffs, unsure of what to do, cheered from the sidelines.

"Ronald, don't do anything rash," Hermione grabbed onto his robes, forcing him down in his seat. Terry Boot began making his way over to the Gryffindor table.

Snape stood, trying to regain discipline. "Everyone who just spoke will receive a detention-"

"Oh shut up Snape, you old bat,"

"Wait, I just spoke, does that mean I have a detention?" a Hufflepuff girl asked.

"Wait, this is getting out of hand here! Malfoy is the start of this, after all," Harry said, and all attention in the Great Hall turned on Draco.

"Yeah, what are you playing at?" Ron angrily stabbed the table with his fork, narrowly missing Lavender's hand.

"Won-won!"

"Maybe I just wanted to apologize and-" Draco began but stopped. "Oh, times up, lovely having a chat with you," and with that, Draco stood. He gave Ginny a wink, she reddened to the color of her hair, and walked over to the Slytherin table, which had been silent through the whole ordeal, now everyone was laughing uncontrollably. Money was exchanged through many hands, a few fell out of their chairs laughing, tears streaming down their faces.

"I told you I could manage to sit at the Gryffindors for five minutes" Draco said. Blaise Zabini wiped a tear from his eyes, a huge grin on his face, until it was wiped clean.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed, horrified.

"Ah, I see you remember your portion of the bet," Draco grabbed an apple and tossed it in the air.

"I don't want to give Snape a lap dance!" Blaise cried out. Many people would debate later whether or not their potions professor had paled or blushed at this statement. Theodore Nott patted him on the back.

"Then next time you should pick truth,"

Ah, the events that take place when the Slytherins decide to play truth or dare.

* * *

**Wow, that was really weird but fun to type. I have no idea what possessed me to write that, I blame it on caffeinated iced tea.**

**But, let me know what you think!**

**Review :) **


End file.
